Dishwashers are used throughout the world to automate and reduce the effort associated with cleaning dishes. Many dishwashers, including most North American dishwashers, incorporate a “chopper” system that chops food particles so that they can be filtered through a sizing plate. Other dishwashers, including many European dishwashers, do not have a chopper system, but include multiple filters for filtering food particles of different sizes. Both types of dishwashers have various disadvantages.